Pokemon meet Digimon again 1
by Saber the Conquerer
Summary: Part one of the thrilling trilogy! please revuew


Pokemon meet Digimon 2.1 

Ok here we go again! 

================================================================ 

Tai felt as if he were being pulled in a direction he hadn't previously known to exist. He woke up later with several burning questions. "Where am I? Where are the others? How long have I been asleep? Why does my head feel like its been through a meat grinder?" As he slowly got to his feet he began to look around where he had landed. His eyes still hazy and showing no sign of clearing up for several minuets he instinctively searched for the familiar shape of Agumon. He soon found it standing several feet away. "Hey Agumon! come on we'd better find the others." he said hoping they were in better shape than himself. 

"Char, Charmeleon." 

"Um sure, whatever." Tai said groggily as he began to walk unsteadily around looking for a suitable crutch. 

================================================================ 

Gatomon appeared in another section of woods. She somersaulted neatly and landed on her feet as is the manner of cats. She quickly took stock of her surroundings and saw nothing unusual, or anything more unusual than what she was used to. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

We see a familiar scene. Jessi, James and Meowth (our favorite bungling crooks) are hiding in a patch of bushes waiting for an unsuspecting passerby. Jessi and James had retired from watching to have a quick lunch. Meowth the only watcher notices movement in the woods. He adjusts the magnification on his field glasses. Seconds later he lowers them and his eyes are now in the classic anime heart shape. 

================================================================ 

TK and Patomon happened to came out at the same location because of Patomon's proximity to TK (he sits on his head). TK looked around and once he realized that none of the others seemed to be nowhere around he decided to head toward the town that was on the horizon. A small rat creature dashed out of the bushes and seemed to rush at them for no apparent reason as they strolled along. Patomon lunged into the air from off of the small boys helmet. "Boom Bubble!" The tiny digimon shouted as it fired a high speed burst of compressed air at the purple attacker. The creature later determined to be a Rattata lunged forward and Patomon several new sets of parallel red lines across his face. With renewed reason Patomon attacked their assailant with another blast. At this the four legged menace scampered into the foliage to avoid its enemy. Patomon however hadn't come out of the battle much better off. "I don't feel so good." Patomon sighed as he plopped unceremoniously on TK's head. TK took off his helmet with the limp body of Patomon on it. Turning it slowly he noticed several bites and scratches the digimon had received in the short battle. Placing the headgear and monster back in their familiar place he thought of how to help him. He then remembered the "Pokecenter" he had seen last time and quickly set out to help his now unconscious friend. 

"Don't worry Patomon!" He said reassuringly and mostly to himself "After all whatever doesn't kill us just makes us fat!" 

(authors note: I know its usually "makes us stronger" but that is an actual Japanese saying that follows the same line. In other words it means basically the same thing but its what the Japanese say.) 

================================================================ 

Palmon woke on a grassy slope with the distinct feeling of having been unplugged and drained of half her contents and then left on the shelf for several days. As she stood up she extended her fingers into the soil and quickly absorbed some nutrients into her system. As she ate she got a chance to look around her and see that she was on a hill overlooking a small town that appeared to be mainly small houses and of course a "pokecenter" since they seemed to be everywhere. She remembered the food that those clinics offered. Sighing with relief as she retracted her vines a short minuet or so later and began her descent into the town. 

================================================================ 

Once Izzy had passed through the portal he wasted no time trying to figure out where his friends had come out. He typed furiously and while doing so he neglected to notice the low battery warning. He finally started to be phased when his screen began to flicker and warp. He moaned as his screen shrunk into a single pixel of bright light and then into darkness. Finally once he had made certain that it was completely dead did he finally look at his surroundings. He found himself in an ally between two buildings. He slowly leaned out to see what was around. Thinking of priorities and finding a plug to recharge his laptop. He looked at the mantle on the door of the closest building that looked as though it would have power. It read "Professor Oak's Laboratory" Izzy shrugged and went in. 

================================================================ 

Gabumon awoke with the strange feeling that rather disagreeable gnomes had decided to clog dance on him. He had no idea why they would do this but he decided that it was better not to ask or they may do it again. As he woke up this train of thought faded and was replaced by one of intense dull pain. He stood up shakily and looked around himself at the rocky area he had crashed in. It seemed to be a regular mountain pass and he decided to follow the path and see where it took him. Soon he saw a town rising over the horizon and he caught the sent of humans or at least something like them. He wasn't familiar with the breed of humans that existed here. Hoping to meet more friendly inhabitants this time. 

================================================================ 

Agumon woke up in the middle of the afternoon. He felt as though he had just climbed infinity mountain in full battle gear. He stood up wearily and blinked several times but was unable to clear the thick mist from his eyes. He was however able to eliminate most of the tangible muck from himself. As he emerged from the mud put he reflected on what had caused him to land in an undignified heap in the slimy patch near the riverbank. He remembered chasing Tai trying to convince him to stop and think, as he often did. Tai had continued walking, as he often does. Agumon without knowing it had followed him too close and stumbled through the portal after him. "But if I was right on his heels where is he?" Agumon wondered as he waded into the stream to wash up. He stepped out and felt rather clean but still like he had been through a meat grinder. He sat down and began rubbing his temples to try to relieve the throbbing. 

"Hey Ash it looks like he's over here!" He heard a shrill voice yell. 

"Charmeleon return!!" A young voice yelled. 

Agumon turned in time to see a red and white ball slam into his snout. He didn't even have time to protest before he had the strange sensation of his entire body being compressed through a process unknown into a shape about one twentieth of its regular size and into a very strange shape. He immediately began to struggle but the passage of dimensions had taken too much out of him. He then felt himself fading into uconcuiousness as one would expect a dead frog to sink into swamp muck. 

But even less pleasant. 

================================================================ 

Gomamon woke up in his element. He was floating face up in a small stream. His head was jarred by another rock and he came fully into reality. He paddled to the nearby shore and took stock of the situation. He had gone through the portal shortly after Izzy had explained the plan. He remembered distinctly diving through the portal. Then he felt a sensation that resembled the feeling of every hair in his body try to free itself from his presence. He ached like he hadn't previously remembered. "Well OK there was that one party where Gritomon had beat him up for hitting on his date." He tried to crawl out of the water and found that he didn't quite have the strength to drag himself around as he usually did. "Well on second though after the third swirly was over I still felt decent enough to crawl home." He sighed as he slipped into the water. He paddled back into the deeper section of the stream and let himself settle to the bottom. Any movement that was more than a gentile swimming stroke. He found a small tunnel in the muddy bank. As he sunk beneath the surface he gazed into the dark murky depths of the tunnel. He followed the path of the current and by instinct alone he found his way to the end were the water had dwindled to a gentle ankle high trickle. He painfully pushed out a plug of dirt at the end and pulled himself through the hole at the end of then tunnel. He felt a drop as he fell several feet to the bottom of a somewhat steep pit. He glanced up and realized that he could easily crawl back into the hole with a slight trickle of water coming from it that was turning the recently dug ground into mud. He didn't care and as he drifted into welcome sleep he had a thought that was quickly snuffed by his exhaustion. 

"Why is this large pit here?" 

================================================================ 

Matt landed simply in a field without any adverse affects. Well almost no adverse affects. The effect of traveling through the portal had caused his hair to lay flat (one of the few anomalies know to man that can do so). Matt quickly took his comb from his pocket and messed it up again. Once this was done he finally looked around himself. He noticed a small group of kids traveling through the forest. They appeared to be going somewhere and he decided to ask them for directions. He heard their conversation for a moment before he approached them. 

"Well its a good thing you got Charmeleon back. Who knows what he could have done if he had gotten away." He heard the older boy say. 

"Yeah I just wish he would obey me more. He hasn't done that since he evolved." The younger boy as one of the small read and white balls in his belt shook and fell to the ground. He sighed and picked it up giving the impression that he had done this multiple times. 

"Hey you!" Matt said with all of the subtly he could muster. "Do you know they way to fuchesta city. 

"No but if you hum a few bars I could fake-ooff" The younger boy said as he was hit over the head by they girl of the group. 

"Were going that way. Why don't you join us?" she asked. 

Matt got a chance to look at the strangers he had just met. The older boy seemed to be an older versions of himself. "Except" Matt thought to himself "He cant seem to open his eyes." the other boy seemed to be a younger version of Tai. The other girl looked like she should be very cold for what she was wearing. Matt wondered why she hadn't bothered to buy the rest of her outfit. Matt shrugged and decided to follow them. 

================================================================ 

Tentomon came out of the portal feeling slightly woozy. He decided not to fly because he was unsure of his ability at the moment. So he sat down for a while and caught his breath. "I wonder where I am?" he said thinking out loud. "If only I could ask someone for directions." A small green worm emerged from the bushes as if on cue. 

================================================================ 

Biomon came out of the portal flying. She looked over the landscape below her. She wondered if she would find any of the others soon but that question was soon answered by a nasal voice coming from below her. 

"NO!!!!! NOT YOU!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!! On second though TAKE THIS!!!!!!" 

Biomon looked down and saw Tentomon throttling what looked like a green maggot. She sighed remembering what happened last time and began to descend. 

================================================================ 

Joe came out of the portal several feet above the ground. This wasn't really a problem. The problem was that Joe was standing on his head. Joe landed and began to roll unsteadily down the slope. After he came to a stop in a crumpled heap a hand reached down and helped him up. He rubbed his eyes and saw Sora standing in front of him. "And you guys make fun of my helmet." She said wryly. 

Joe sighed as he grabbed he hand and pulled himself up. He sighed and brushed himself off. "Where do you think the others are." he said as if nothing had happened. 

"Don't look at me I cant even find Biomon." Sora shrugged. 

"Well we'd better go find them" 

================================================================ 

Mimi stepped out of the portal in time to see Palmon walking down a hill. She caught up with her at the base of a hill. "Mimi?" Palmon wrinkling her brow "I thought Izzy said everybody was getting separated?" 

"He did..... I guess we just go lucky!" Mimi said happily. Mimi and Palmon strolled into the town and sat in an outdoor pavilion. "That's what I like about this place." Mimi said happily. "You don't have to keep hiding." 

"I like that too but we really should go looking for the others." Palmon said matter of factly. 

"Hmmm O yeah I guess we should." Mimi blinked "I forgot about that." 

"Well I thought you might." 

================================================================ 

Kari landed in yet another forest and quickly looked around. The first thing she heard was a couple of people a short way off. She quickly jogged to where it was coming from and found three people she didn't know and Matt. She noticed that the one girl in the group seemed to be flirting with Matt but he seemed to distracted to notice. She rolled her eyes and then ran to join them. 

================================================================ Well that's about all of it. We hope you like it and the other parts should be coming out soon. I know this one came out really fast but that's because I (Bob) forgot to put it up until just before we finished this one. 

Time to cast in my two bits. Next time I (Saberflame) will be in charge of submitting the fics. That took a little too long. Tell us what you think. 


End file.
